【无惨炭】清极不知寒
by suzunogears
Summary: 无惨x炭中秋贺h部分


时光匆匆已是深秋九月，距离上一次与鬼舞辻无惨正面接触已经整整半年过去了。

一次都没与上弦们正面接触，半年以来的工作也还算相安无事。

只是今夜是满月。

鬼怪在朔月活动格外频繁，浮躁又过渡嗜杀，力量也会随之变强一些。

到了新的任务点，炭治郎把祢豆子、善逸还有伊之助，在紫藤家安排好。

随后便便独自拿着刀夜出巡逻。

今夜总是莫名心神不宁。

在空旷的街市上游荡几圈，依稀闻到了鬼怪身上特有的血腥味。

果然不出所料，鬼怪已经出现了。

炭治郎顺着气味寻去，穿过无数街巷源头却始终飘忽不定。

走到末路周围的景物忽然扭曲，一脚踏入了一处异界。

古朴的砖瓦房，通明的灯火，红木阁楼。

好些房子甚至直接悬浮于空中，亦或是倒悬着，可上面的灯笼却毫无坠落之意。

好似人间仙境，又好似古人所说的海市蜃楼。

手掌轻抚红漆包浆的阁楼，光滑的胶漆传来阵阵寒意，木质纹理在手心十分有实感。

火红的灯笼将整个世界照得通明，这繁华美景之中空无一人，在皎月寒光的陪衬下倍显寂寥。

正在他出神之时，头顶传来一道男声。

"溜进来只小老鼠。"

那声音—

那刻骨铭心的声线从头顶传来，对上他腥红的眸子，那修长的黑影高高站在屋顶略带玩味的瞧着自己。

依稀听闻过鬼舞辻无惨的"无尽城"，本想着是什么深渊牢狱，原来竟是这样有富有诗意的地方。

大意了！

他究竟看了多久？为什么这里的淡香能盖过他身上的鬼气？他为什么不直接偷袭杀了自己？

一连串的问题在脑海中闪过，握着剑的左手微微抽搐。

只是他似乎并没有剑拔弩张的架势，像是偶然被碰到闲适赏月一般。

「水之呼吸·壹之型 水面斩击 」

身体快大脑一步，迅速凭借地势接近他，挥剑横砍过去却被他靠后轻易躲开。

「水之呼吸·捌之型 泷壶」  
炭治郎紧追不舍向下劈砍却也被他侧身躲过，他西服革履一尘不染。两次没有正面命中，炭治郎有些焦躁。

「水之呼吸·柒之型 雫波纹击刺·曲」

使出他最快的突刺剑技，却也被他轻越躲过。炭治郎甚至连出招都有疑惑，鬼舞辻无惨就像在玩耍一样。

他似乎无心恋战，一直是一种游刃有余的躲避。

又陆续使出了多段剑技，虎口被剑柄磨得发麻破皮。

全身肌肉都在叫嚣着疼痛，炭治郎用剑技次数过多快累透支单膝跪倒在地，用剑支撑着自己。

捂住撕裂般刺痛的心口，大口粗喘着气。

他站在不远处的另一个阁楼屋顶上，腥红的眼眸始终似笑非笑地看着自己，一副胜券在握的模样。

"你为什么不出手？"

"想知道吗？" 只见他轻轻跃起向自己靠近，炭治郎赶忙向后踉跄两步强迫自己站起来，猛地一起身眼前阵阵发昏。

下一秒

冰冷的触感在唇上传来，他身上淡淡的梅花幽香味还有血气扑面而来。

他猩红的眼眸，惨白的面庞，占据了自己所有的视野。

那一瞬间，好像时间都定格了。

"你！！突然是做什么—？！"

炭治郎甚至忘记攻击，惊愕得向后退了两步。

"做你期待的事情，灶门炭治郎。"他舔了舔唇角，好像意犹未尽一般，眼里带了些侵略性。

期待的事？！被他—

炭治郎面部霎时间发烫，一片潮红到耳根，自己怎么可能期待这种事！

只听他鼻息一嗤，嘴角微微勾起，那笑竟然带了些柔情。

这可恨的鬼怪—

「水之呼吸·壹之型 水面斩击 」

横劈过去鬼舞辻无惨终于没躲，伸出右手生生握住。

那浓烈鬼气的鲜血在面前绽放开来，尽数溅在自己脸上。

赶忙后退用袖子蹭掉他危险的血液，可那气味却迟迟挥之不去。

"真不坦诚。"

那血气让人全身无力，大脑也越来越沉，整个人天旋地转。

眼前的世界越来越昏暗。

马上就要跌倒时落入一个温暖紧实的怀抱，唇瓣被一下一下轻啄，冰凉的唇柔软又舒适的吻密密麻麻落了下来。

他身上的血气越来越浓，混杂着梅花的幽香向自己袭来，越来越眩晕。

"这里只有我们，炭治郎，不用带着你的狐狸面具。"

狐狸面具？！他怎么知道…

血气掺杂着梅花幽香，一点一点侵蚀他的神智，渐渐地声音离他远去，一切都变得轻薄，全身都变得松软。

靠在他的怀里，好似被他炙热的体温融化，在这寒夜中化作一滩雪水。

意识离自己远去了一小会儿，回过神时自己身后传来了柔软的被褥的触感，依稀判断是被带到了一处床榻上。

此时炭治郎只觉得天旋地转，眼前阵阵发黑，全身每一处肌肉发软打颤。竭尽全力想去推开他，奈何根本使不上力气。

"我杀了你…鬼舞辻无惨…"

嘴中的咒骂也毫无震慑力，浑浑噩噩之间感觉身上的羽织被轻轻拉开。

鬼杀队队服外套扣子被逐个解开，金属链扣弹开的声音传入耳中。

"滚开…"

鬼舞辻无惨则是轻笑，而后轻轻撕开他的白色内衬。少年的酮体暴露在空气中，身上因为劳累而出了一层薄汗，大掌轻抚他被阳光亲吻过的肌肤。

揉捏他富有弹性的腹肌，略过可爱的肚脐轻轻一点，引来身下的少年轻颤。

眼睛仍是看不清东西，头晕好像下一秒就要晕厥过去。意识已经不断地开始远离自己，炭治郎强忍着不适逼迫自己尽量清醒。

他浓厚的鬼血竟然让自己反应这样大，仅仅是闻到就已经无法战斗。

身上被温热的手掌游走着，柔软的手心竟然带来了些许舒适，陌生的快感还有不知名的恐惧爬满心头。

"别碰我…唔"

鬼舞辻无惨抓住他不老实的双手，把它们压在枕边大掌覆上去与之十指相扣。

炭治郎仍是不老实地挣扎扭动着身体想要直起来，唇瓣上又贴上来了那冰冷的触感，浅啄吮吻与他的唇舌缠绵。

那一下一下的浅啄暗生了酥麻感，像微小的电流倒入脑中，让自己被电到麻痹，只想安安静静地享受着滋味。

这个时刻，炭治郎甚至忘记了挣扎，忘记了时间。

他的唇瓣像是涂满了甜美的毒药，微微冰凉的吻勾魂摄魄，让人发自心地上瘾，无可救药。

鬼舞辻无惨对他那副乖巧模样满意极了。

一点一点深入他的唇，轻轻舔舐他白洁的齿贝，而后舔弄他的牙龈。吮吸他口中的甜美温热的汁液，身下的这个人类味道是如此让他痴迷。

轻轻扫过他上颚的每一处，阵阵瘙痒还有陌生的刺激感让炭治郎全身微微发抖，发出幼兽一般的轻哼。

鬼舞辻无惨抓住他的敏感点，温柔的攻占他的唇舌，灵巧的舌头与他的蚌肉缠绵，每一次舔舐吮吻都让炭治郎全身酥麻。

陌生的感觉还有说不清道不明的快感，无法抗拒他饱含温情的吻，

本来就发晕的大脑因为缺氧而变得愈发沉闷，脸颊涨得通红，炭治郎在这漫长的缠绵之中败下阵来。

眉头微锁全身扭动轻轻挣扎起来，鬼舞辻无惨会意离开了他甜美的唇，银线隐秘的抽丝，鬼舞辻无惨意犹未尽地舔了舔唇角。

"哈…啊…啊"

炭治郎小麦色的胸口剧烈起伏着，胸前粉嫩的两点也随之起伏。眼角微微渗出泪珠，饱受摧残的唇微微发红，唇角还挂着些来不及吞咽下去的津液。

鬼舞辻无惨俯下身含上他胸前的那点粉红，轻轻一吮。

"啊！"

炭治郎随之惊叫出声，从未感受过的酥麻感从胸口传来，他柔软的卷发散在胸前也传来阵阵瘙痒。

鬼舞辻无惨很满意他的呻吟，用舌尖轻轻舔弄他胸前可爱的凸起，用舌尖轻轻拨弄扫过它的轮廓。

用手指轻轻揉捏照顾他的另一个柔软的乳尖。

"啊…啊…"

炭治郎愈发难耐地呻吟，声音微微带着沙哑却有着无尽的诱惑。

等到他胸前的两点完全硬起来才放过他。

炭治郎大口喘着粗气，全身潮红像是熟透的果实只待人去采摘。

温柔地将他的大腿架起来，拿出提前准备好的软膏小铁盒，右手沾了许多，一点一点探入他温热紧致的后穴。

"不要—！"

后穴传来陌生的冰凉触感，炭治郎惊呼出声像是虾米一样弓起身子，刚要起身那熟悉的唇瓣贴了上来。

腥红的眼眸在眼前放大，却丝毫没有带来恐惧感。温柔冰凉的吻又一次让他安静了下来。

像是打了一针镇定剂似的，乖乖瘫软让他亲吻，后穴仍然不安地绞住他的手指。

鬼舞辻无惨缓缓抽插不紧不慢地攻陷他，这次故意只吻他的上唇。

酥麻从上唇传来，下唇迟迟得不到安慰主动寻了上去。

忘我的环住了他的颈脖，笨拙的回吻着他的唇，饥渴急切地想得到安慰。

满意地看着他沦陷，后穴的肉壁也慢慢放松了下来，鬼舞辻无惨又加了一根指头，一点一点抽插碾压着他每一寸肉壁，带过一点时明显感觉到少年的轻颤。在两指忽然一勾。

"啊…！那里…"

前所未有的快感在体内绽放，激得炭治郎全身都蜷了起来。紧紧抱住鬼舞辻无惨，忐忑又羞涩地将脸埋在他的胸膛里。

鬼舞辻无惨用左手轻轻捏住他的下巴，让他看着自己。

暗红的眼眸里带着水汽，面颊通红看得人只想狠狠欺凌他。

轻轻吻上着他的眼皮，吻去他还未来得及落下的泪水，用手指缓缓在他的后穴抽插，轻轻碾过他的敏感点，肉壁欲求不满地吮吸他修长的手指。

"喜欢吗？"

"我…啊…"

吻上他的耳根，轻轻挑弄他的耳钉。突如其来的酥麻感让炭治郎全身发抖。鬼舞辻无惨抓住他的敏感点，开始舔舐拨弄他的耳垂。

一路向下轻咬他的颈脖，温热的吻在小麦色的肌肤上烫出一个又一个红印。

"说出来。"

"喜、喜欢…"

又加入了一根手指，后穴被撑到极限，炭治郎略感不适的扭动着身体，轻轻推搡鬼舞辻无惨。

在他的额角轻轻落下一吻安慰身下不安的少年，咬上他的肩膀，满意地看着他随之颤抖。

他的颈肉到肩膀最为敏感，每次舔舐都能让他轻喘出声。

不紧不慢的享用着身下这具年轻炙热的肉体，抚慰着他的身体的每一寸肌肤，每一处敏感点。

后穴慢慢被撑大，三指能顺畅的进出，每次都是深入浅出轻轻抚慰着他的敏感点。

后穴的手指忽然撤了去，炭治郎的肉壁留恋不舍地被带出一声淫糜的水声，后穴的空虚感如蚂蚁啃食一般。

一个炙热的硬物顶上了他的穴口，与指头尺寸完全不能比拟，刚刚进入一点肉壁被胀得发痛。

"不要！"

炭治郎轻呼出声，好似一下清醒过来。莫大的恐惧袭来，开始挣扎扭动着身体，鬼舞辻无惨一只手握住他不老实的双手固定在头顶。

那暗红色的眸子唯唯诺诺地看着自己，在他的唇瓣上轻轻落下一吻。

"别怕，交给我就好。"

"鬼舞辻…"

"叫我无惨。"

后穴的硬物又开始深入，炭治郎惊恐得挣扎着。

"不要…！我不要…你这恶鬼—"

食指盖上他那聒噪的唇瓣，那视线满是侵略地盯着他暗红的眼眸。

"嘘，我说了，今天不用带着你的狐狸面具。"

鬼舞辻无惨俯下身子在他的耳边低语："把你的全部都交给我，灶门炭治郎。"

那声音宛如咒语一般让炭治郎整个人为之沉迷沦陷，理智线马上要被那极具蛊惑力的声音扯断。

后穴已经被微微一顶，炭治郎轻声惊呼。

"无惨！"

鬼舞辻无惨十满意他的声音，饱含爱怜地吻上他的颈脖，舔舐他柔软的颈肉。

"放松，我不会弄疼你。"

耳边传来磁性的声音。那声音极具诱惑力，低沉又饱含温柔，难以想象那是一个凶狠无情的鬼怪的话语。

神志一点一点被蚕食，身体不由自主地慢慢放松下来，开始缓缓适应他的进入，

那硬物极其缓慢地抽插着，从一开始难以忍受的饱胀感开始慢慢滋生快意。

每一下都细细研磨着快感，诉说着对他的迷恋。

炭治郎环住他的颈脖感受着这微微见涨的快感，等后穴能顺畅出入，鬼舞辻无惨再也克制不住，捏住他的腰狠狠进攻。

"啊啊啊—"

快感铺天盖地向自己袭来，炭治郎全身剧烈颤抖，汗水顺着额角流下。每一下都无情地顶着自己最脆弱的那一点。被他完完全全掌控，玩弄于鼓掌之间。

泪水决堤而下，粘在纤长的睫毛上，随着他的攻势被轻轻抖落，浸入洁白的枕头中。

全身的每一个细胞都吐露着欢愉，这莫大的快感让他彻彻底底疯狂。

炭治郎环住他的颈脖索吻，扭动腰肢去迎合，肉壁贪婪地绞住他的阳具。

每次进出都被磨得头皮发麻，没过多久炭治郎全身剧烈抖动像个筛子一样。

鬼舞辻无惨会意狠狠深入，死死顶在那一点上。那如潮水的快感在此时达到了顶峰，肉壁疯狂的痉挛吮吸着那根肉棒，从未被宠幸过的前端稀稀拉拉的吐出白浊。

缓缓退了出来，阳具仍然挺立着，身下的少年却已经软得像一滩水。

在他的穴口慢慢研磨，一下一下顶着那温软潮湿的入口。

炭治郎大口呼吸着，弓起身子拼命推搡着他，像个离了水的鱼。

"不要了…不要！"

挣扎着刚起身却被重新按在了身下，被他从后面擒住，

"不要了！呜呜呜…真的不行了…无惨。"

俯下身子轻轻咬上他的后颈，感受到身下少年的剧烈颤抖，玩心被他那凄惨的模样彻底勾了起来。

"把腿并拢"

炭治郎下意识照做，谁知那硬物居然开始在双腿之间摩擦起来，每一次拍打在臀部都激起好看的臀浪。

意识一点一点清醒起来。

五感变得清晰起来，神志逐渐变得明了起来。

我。在做什么？

鬼怪的特有的血腥味，腿间传来的淫糜水声，浮世绘上的人鱼引入眼帘，那象征着禁欲纯洁的美好事物一遍一遍刺激着他的神经，让他无地自容。

自己在一个鬼怪的身下被他做着难以启齿的事情。

刚刚有快感的麻痹，身后鬼怪的震慑气息没有那样强烈。

现在就好像他在把自己活生生当个玩具。

腿间的巨物仍在驰骋，磨得皮肉发麻。

在仇人身下承欢，自己是何等的下贱。

耻辱慢慢升温。

如果鬼杀队的大家看到

如果祢豆子…

轻轻咬住下唇

全身止不住发抖

明明室内灯火通明，暖流四溢。身上却愈来愈冷，身体像被冻住了一般，好像随便呼出一口气都会变成白雾。

"现在才知道怕，未免太晚。"

轻轻咬上他的耳垂，炭治郎浑身一颤。

"唔…"

"要是被你的队友们看到你现在的模样，炭治郎。"

他的低沉蛊惑人心的声音，随之呼出的热气吐在耳畔，像是要把自己烫晕过去。

炭治郎脑中一遍一遍回想着灭门的惨状，还有鬼杀队每一个同伴的脸都在面前闪过，无一不带着鄙夷嫌弃的目光。

是啊，自己真脏。

巨大的心理压力让炭治郎全身血液上涌，呼吸越来越急促。过渡呼吸很快让他大脑发蒙，却无法停下，意识逐渐远去，跌入一个无尽深渊。

不知过了多久，浑浑噩噩的醒过来，眼前还是阵阵发黑。

轻轻一动，全身肌肉无一不传来悲鸣，炭治郎艰难地翻身用手撑着床一点一点挪起来。

半晌头脑发晕，身后没有粘腻的感觉。全身清爽好像是被清理过，空气里也没有疯狂过的气味。

只是他的气味一直萦绕不断，揉了揉眼睛，艰难地朝气味浓厚的方向看去。

发现此时他身着一身玄色和服，旁边小圆桌上摆满了小食，他则手握水墨折扇随意依在窗前。

视线一直停留在自己身上，又是那副似笑非笑的神情，炭治郎蹙紧眉头。

"过来，都是为你准备的。"

炭治郎咬了咬牙，走了过去，与他格案而坐。炭治郎也丝毫不畏惧他的眼神，直勾勾地瞪了回去，抿了抿唇刚要开口。

"呐，鬼舞辻—"

"邻国今日是中秋节。"

炭治郎被打断却没有恼火，只是微微偏头略感费解。

"祭月赏月与家人团聚，既然是节日，那就专心享受吧"

今夜种种都令人费解，尤其他对自己—

炭治郎不敢想下去，拿起面前的酒瓶便一饮而尽。

梅酒酸甜爽口，后劲也温和，整瓶入口却无明显不适。

"在那雪天之中，我第一眼就看到了你。你像是整个阴天中唯一一暖缕光。"

炭治郎微微倒抽一口气，心口像是被无形的手捏住一般。

"让我久久不能忘怀。"

听到这句炭治郎全身都开始微微发抖。

自己又何尝不是？

半年来无数次梦回那日场景，他的那声叹息，他眼中的哀伤，他寂寥的模样…

还有对他那一瞬间的悸动…

"脸怎么红成这样了？"

"…"

"是因为酒，还是因为我呢？"

"当然是酒"炭治郎赌气般的斩钉截铁的回答，面颊气鼓鼓的。

"一杯就脸红，真是小孩子"

"你！"

看着他笑到半眯的红眸，炭治郎攥紧拳头，全身都在发着抖，而后松开拳头。

一只手扶住木桌，另一只手搭在他的胸口上，身体微微前倾，贴上了他的唇。

熟悉的冰凉触感，心中却愈发酸涩，泪水止不住从眼角流下。

"你知道自己背着鬼杀队在做什么吗？"

"闭嘴…"炭治郎声线已经略带哭腔，他根本不敢去想鬼杀队的同伴，也不敢去想深仇血恨，更不敢去直面自己的心意。

我怎么会知道…

喜欢上一个人会是这样无理可说

癫狂的只想贪恋与他在一起的时光。

只希望今夜种种皆为梦幻，或是明天的日光永远都不要到来。

在日轮升起之后，他们终将是仇敌。


End file.
